<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little magic in our life by jaewinist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135495">a little magic in our life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist'>jaewinist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, Kiki's delivery service - Freeform, M/M, soon-to-be ceo! jungwoo, wizard! sicheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally the day for Sicheng to sets off his own adventures. And of course, what we wish can't always be what we get. But fate never did us wrong, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — In Another Life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little magic in our life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just rewatched kiki's delivery service lately, and i feel like i wanna write a fics based on it, thankfully i got to do it for alw fic fest hihi! i'm super excited bcs this is my first ever winwoo fics, as always it's kinda rushed, but i hope you all like it&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight, the weather will be clear, the stars will be on sight, and the beautiful full moon will show amazingly well. But on the contrary, the weather for tomorrow will be pretty cloudy, and there might be rain as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng quickly stopped the radio and ran home. It’s finally the time. The time for him to set free and learn and grow on his own way. Sicheng quickly bumps into his cat along the way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon! We’re going tonight!!” Sicheng exclaims, still running with Leon following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we’re going tonight?” Leon follows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight is the full moon, the first full moon after my 18th birthday! It’s finally time for us to be free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng runs even faster, and immediately finds his mum in their shop part of the house, managing some of the delivery services she got with his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama! It’s the perfect time for me to go tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mum takes a good look at Sicheng, “Oh dear, why are you rushing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean rushing? I could’ve gone on my 13th birthday, and I’ve already waited for like 5 more years for this! This is perfect, I can’t be under your wings forever mama.” Sicheng pouts. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pack your bag, I’ll call your grandma and our families, let’s wait for your papa for our dinner, and you could go at midnight.” His mum sighs in defeat, she knows she needs to eventually let Sicheng go, but she never knew that her baby is this big already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng grins and rushes to his room, packing everything that he needs for his own adventures. He can’t wait to settle in a cute little city maybe, with nature still surrounding the city, giving him his own peace, and maybe open a little potion or charm shop for the citizens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sicheng almost finished packing his things up, his dad suddenly rushed to his room, “You’re gonna go today, Sicheng?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes papa, I’ve supposed to go 5 years ago, and I guess it’s really the right time for me.” Sicheng nods, full of determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you’re already this big, you’re an adult now.” His dad sighs. “Anyway, since you’ve got all your own documents already, use that as an advantage! You don’t have to settle in one city right away, you could even stay in a hotel first just to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know papa, don’t worry about me.” Sicheng assures his dad, and at least everything is finally going forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole family goes to his house to bid their good bye to Sicheng. His grandma especially gives him tons of wise words, and reminds him to always keep in contact with them all. And after some hugs and kisses Sicheng (and honestly Leon) get, they finally fly up there with Sicheng’s mum’s own broom. She’s been saving that for Sicheng to use. And when finally Sicheng is up there, watching the view of this city for the last time from up here, it seems like everything will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, it’s not fine. The weather suddenly turns bad, and it’s a huge thunderstorm out there. Leon keeps telling Sicheng to just go down and find any shelter for the night. But Sicheng still thinks they could still make it to the nearest city, the one he’s been planning to go to. It’s in the North side of his hometown, but what Sicheng didn’t know is the fact that the storm wind brought them to the South instead of the North.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sicheng, I told you we should just find a shelter for tonight!” Leon says as he hides in Sicheng's bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Leon, it’s just the neighbouring city anyway, we’ll be there soon!” Sicheng insists, might as well get soaked now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I guess we’re heading South, I could smell the sea from here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As like magic, the heavy rain suddenly stops for a while, revealing to both Sicheng and Leon the sight of the sea and a huge city in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Sicheng whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This city has his own charm, but it’s far different from his original plan. And as cue again, the rain started again, this time with blowing wind, Sicheng lost control over his brooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re going down quite fast, but thankfully Sicheng can still hold it straight up so they didn’t crash on the ground. He feels relieved but not long after that he realizes he’s gonna crash into a building, he blames this big city for having such a tall skyscraper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can bring his brooms up, the building is already so near, Sicheng could see it’s a residence building, like a big penthouse, and he doesn't know whether to be thankful or not because the balcony of that penthouse is open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not able to stop in time, he crashed inside that penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you we should just find a shelter!” Leon whispers, watching Sicheng soothes his knee because he bumped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness gracious, what’s that sound?” A voice of a panicked man shows up, and not long after that someone indeed shows up from the bathroom, with only the robe on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, the storm somehow brings me here.” Sicheng quickly gets up and bows at the person. “I’m Sicheng, and I’m 18, I’m a wizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wizard?” The man tilts his head. “Cool. I’m Jungwoo, 17, I’m just a normal human. I’ll get back to you after I finish showers, do you mind getting a towel for yourself and your cat on that shelf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jungwoo went to the bathroom again, Sicheng gots 2 towels and he dried himself, also Leon. “He’s 17 and he got his own penthouse? Wow, and look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up Leon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, no offense.” Leon shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, Jungwoo finally left the bathroom, and this time with proper clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go take a bath and I’ll give you some clothes. Just put your wet clothes there, we’ll do laundry tomorrow.” Jungwoo ushers Sicheng to the bathroom. “Oh and the broom, should I dry them on the inner side of the balcony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sicheng could just nod, letting Jungwoo do everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the poor kitty?” Jungwoo notices Leon and starts to pet him, making Leon purr happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, can you please just help me dry his fur? It’s already half dry now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, now go! I’ll put the clothes in front of the door.” Jungwoo let Sicheng go into the bathroom, and closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng just instantly takes a warm shower, and takes the clothes from in front of the door. And once he’s done, he sees Jungwoo drying Leon’s hair and even tries to make a conversation with him, even though he’s sure Jungwoo only heard Leon meowing back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thank you for everything.” Sicheng came closer to Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure! Do you mind telling me how you got here?” Jungwoo asks, letting Sicheng sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s our tradition to go out by ourselves, find our new city and improve more as a wizard or witch, hence I’m on my adventure now.” Sicheng quickly explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool! What makes you choose this city though? I mean, it’s just like a huge city as usual, crowded, busy, and well lively also loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually planned to go to the North, I like a more peaceful city, and I planned to open my own charm or potion shop, that’s my specialty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. But now you’re here, do you have any plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon here says I should at least try to live here first before deciding, so I guess to collect money first, I’m gonna find a job here.” Sicheng shrugs, he really didn’t bring that much money indeed, and if Jungwoo charges him to live here, he’s definitely gonna need to move. “And also, how much should I pay to live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you working at my grandma’s bakery? You don’t need to pay to live here too! I feel bad not being able to help her manage the store since I’m more like an office worker, so I guess it’ll make me feel better if you could help there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean… You basically live in a penthouse, I should’ve at least paid you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s truly fine Sicheng. So, I shall let you meet my grandma tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but did you work there too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m more like an office worker, boring I would say.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Sicheng just keeps nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take some rest for tonight. I’m sure you’re tired. You could use that room on the right.” Jungwoo points at the door. “My room is the one across.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sicheng picks up Leon and walks toward the room. “Thank you once again Jungwoo, and good night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night too.” Jungwoo smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is super big for Sicheng, it’s a huge one with a king size bed. The room has a balcony, and Sicheng could see it has an ocean view, bet it’ll be much prettier in the morning. And right after he lay down on the bed, he drifts off to the dream land.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sicheng woke up the next day because Leon stepped on his body, definitely doing it on purpose, “Wake up sleepyhead, Jungwoo tell me to wake you up for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng immediately follows Leon outside, and he finds Jungwoo already seated on the dining table with some food in front of him, “Morning Sicheng! Let’s eat together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo was already dressed in suits, and Sicheng should say he looks so beautiful in it, not to mention the way the sunshine shines on him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Compared to Jungwoo, Sicheng is literally so basic with his daily clothes. He never truly imagined living in a big penthouse in the big city like this, but well, here he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing their breakfast, Jungwoo quickly tidy himself up, “Shall we go now? My grandma’s bakery opens at 10am, but I have to go to work at 9am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo winces, “You could try to know my grandma better first too, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine Jungwoo. I’m thankful already for all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo then smiles, and extends his hand for Sicheng to hold, “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng blushes but eventually holds Jungwoo’s hand. It’s warm, in contrast to the cold weather after storms last night. The bakery isn’t that far from Jungwoo’s penthouse, it’s only 2 blocks away. And Jungwoo’s grandma was already there when they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma, I have a guest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandma quickly hugs Sicheng and welcomes him warmly. Jungwoo tells everything to his grandma and his grandma immediately says yes when Jungwoo says Sicheng will be helping there. Jungwoo’s grandma is so lovely in Sicheng's opinion. She gives Leon some treats, teaches Sicheng how to use the cashier machine, letting Sicheng try her breads and cakes. And on the first day, Sicheng successfully did all of his tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done so well Sichengie. Now, let’s have tea after this long day, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s grandma serves tea and cake for Sicheng, and she didn’t forget to reward Leon with snacks after welcoming every customer that comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a wizard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes grandma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend is a witch too, she’s so amazing. Everytime I’m around her, I always feel so happy. She always uses some spells for good cause, she also gave me charm, for luck she said.” Jungwoo’s grandma shows Sicheng a necklace with pretty ruby in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh grandma, charm is also my specialty! Do you want me to make some charm for your bakery and loyal customer? That way I could help you and also learn more about my witchcraft skills!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet Sicheng, sure. People here could be sceptical, but well some still believe in magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they're done, Sicheng helps grandma to close the store, and he walks with Leon to Jungwoo’s penthouse. He gave Sicheng the lock number to go in this morning, and as expected Jungwoo’s still not home yet. Even after Sicheng takes a shower, eats dinner, Jungwoo’s grandma packs him dinner because she said Jungwoo will come home late and probably have dinner already, Jungwoo still not home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Sicheng was on the balcony, staring at the ocean view, he heard the door opening. Jungwoo’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re still up Sicheng?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng came over to Jungwoo, checking him, “It’s late already Jungwoo, aren’t you tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I feel okay when I see you.” Jungwoo is still able to smile while Sicheng is blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go take a shower and quickly go to sleep.” Sicheng ushers Jungwoo to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you had dinner though?” Jungwoo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your grandma packs me dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Jungwoo nods and finally takes a shower, while Sicheng waits outside, preparing hot chocolate for both of them. And when Jungwoo is out of the shower, he sits next to Sicheng right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this. It’s quite nice coming home to someone, not to mention it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah it’s my pleasure to welcome you home. Now come on, finish this and go to sleep. Also, here.” Sicheng hands Jungwoo a bracelet. “I put a charm in it for happiness and luck. For you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wear it everyday then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they both finally finished drinking the hot chocolate, Jungwoo bids him good night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week just passes like that. Sicheng helps out at the bakery, while offering some charms for some of the loyal customers, and thankfully, they all received it well. Sicheng learns more how to craft different charms as people already take some custom orders from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng welcomes Jungwoo every night, and they sometimes talk until late at night, talking about their life and basically everything. Sometimes Jungwoo invites him to his room for movie night, and it’s not rare Sicheng finds himself waking up with the sight of Jungwoo’s beautiful sleeping face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Sicheng, Jungwoo is no doubt so beautiful, but Sicheng could see past his tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today too, Sicheng helps grandma close her bakery, it’s a pretty long day today too. But what’s different than usual is the fact that Jungwoo is home already, sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Sicheng. Here, please take a seat.” Jungwoo pats a spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo hums, “Yeah, boss finally let me go home early, what I mean boss is my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jungwoo chuckles. “Can I hug you? I feel so tired today, and I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng cuts Jungwoo off by quickly hugging him. They’re cuddling on the couch, “That’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng could feel Jungwoo’s heartbeat and it’s beating quite fast. Using this opportunity, Sicheng cast a spell for Jungwoo, so he could feel much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sicheng, are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah sorry, I’m concentrating on casting a spell on you, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo just laughs, “I said my grandma’s right. We all need a little magic in our life, and I’m glad that my magic is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sicheng looks at Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m basically a walking dead man before you came. I live for work, until you come. You brought colour in my life. I know how it feels like to come home to someone. My home finally feels like home. I’m a sceptic at first you know, like if magic truly exists, why it isn’t shown in my life? Until you come. You show me all the magic you have, but truly Sicheng, your existence itself is a magic already for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then again, you’re not gonna stay here, but who am I to hold you here?” Jungwoo sighs. “I’m perfectly content with what we have now, you in my arms. At least until I have to let you go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I decide I’ll stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo looks at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I experience living here. I love your grandma, I love the bakery, hell, I even love the nosy customers. And I have you too. I love how you always smile even though I know you’re tired. I love welcoming you home. I love our silly conversations. I love our night movie time. I love waking up next to you. I love to be held in your arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo smiles, “Then I’m glad you stay here. Thank you for being the magic in my life Sicheng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure Jungwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then silence comes, but it’s not an awkward silence, it’s more like a relieved silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sicheng, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng raised his head up so he could see Jungwoo, “Sure, I’ll be your little spoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your big spoon.” Jungwoo laughs. “I’ll give Leon his own room soon then. Does he like big cat scratcher castles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon shows up and curls on Jungwoo’s laps, “I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo seems happy with that nickname, “Yes love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve worked hard today too.” Sicheng plants a soft kiss on Jungwoo’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll work even harder if you kiss me like that every day.” Jungwoo giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a baby.” Sicheng giggles too, and this time, Sicheng kisses Jungwoo on the lips. It’s a soft one. Somehow Sicheng feels like it’s liberating. Jungwoo’s hand on his waist, his hand on Jungwoo’s face. Everything feels right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he realizes, he’ll never get this if he stays or goes to the North instead. This is truly fate. And he’s glad that a little magic in his life is Jungwoo. He won’t change it for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's too fast for their relationship development, but words limit hhh</p><p>if you guys could spare me some kudos or comments, it'll be much appreciated, but thank you for even reading my fics!! and i shall meet you on my next one&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>